


reprimanded

by KangaroosRcute (Samrosie)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6543973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samrosie/pseuds/KangaroosRcute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't even bother to read this<br/>Totally ridiculous <br/>Read some really GOOD fanfic instead of this<br/>This is just so that I could post SoMeThiNg for once</p>
            </blockquote>





	reprimanded

**Author's Note:**

> The summary says it all  
> Stop reading now and read something worth your time instead

TO : Ms. Felicity M Smoak

It has come to our attention that you been impugning the good name of our National Icon.  
The three native species of kangaroos - the Eastern Grey, the Western Grey and the Red - are all protected species.  
That means any physical or verbal abuse, including but not limited to misrepresentation and slander, will not be   
tolerated by this Authority.  
You must hereby desist from any and all negative commentary on our macropods from this time onwards or harsh   
penalties will need to be enforced  
Our kangaroos are completely harmless, ridiculously cute, amazingly unique, all round remarkable creatures and   
no one is allowed to say any differently, including you Ms Smoak  
The fact that we, as Australians, hunt and eat these noble creatures, is not something that you (a foreign national).   
are knowledgable enough about to discuss with us, so please refrain from addressing that subject

This is your first and final warning on this matter  
Lee Cobar B.Law  
Australian National Parks and Wildlife Sevice  
(Icons Division)

1st April, 2016

**Author's Note:**

> But seriously,  
> Kangaroos really are cute and amazingly unique  
> The ones you really need to watch out for are the koalas ... don't be fooled folks!  
> They have powerful claws and they're not afraid to use them, they also tend to urinate when nervous (and people holding them make them nervous!)  
> The REAL danger, though, comes from their Drop Bear cousins...  
> You have been warned !


End file.
